Heavy Metal
by charming writer
Summary: The Connors learn the truth about Kate. She tells them Cromartie's alive & about a shipment of Coltan which has diverted to LA. The team investigate & John & Kate get stuck inside the truck where the Coltan is. Sarah & Cameron race to find them.
1. Chapter 1

**Heavy Metal**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the characters from TTSC or Terminator films as they all belong to James Cameron & Fox Network. **

**Author's Notes: ****Hi there I really like TTSC & thought what would it be like if John's future wife Kate Connor came back with their four year old son Kyle & interacted with all the characters. How John would feel with them being there etc. In here Kate will work at John's high school as IT teacher.**

**Extra Note: ****The Connors know about Kate & have to deal with the realization of that including John who's shocked. She tells them Cromartie's still alive & about a shipment of Coltan which has been diverted to LA. The team investigate & John & Kate get stuck inside the truck where the Coltan is. Sarah & Cameron race to find them. **

Opening Titles

Sarah: In the future my son will lead mankind in a war against Skynet. A computer system programmed to destroy the world. It has sent machines back through time. Some to kill him, one to protect him. Today we fight to stop Skynet from ever been created. To change our future. To change his fate. The war to save mankind begins now.

Sarah: Previously on terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles.

Crest View Classroom

_Episode 1 we see first glimpse of Cromartie as he walks into the classroom._

Cromartie: Mr. Ferguson is ill today my name is Cromartie.

_He reads out some names on the attendance register. _

Cromartie: Do we have a John Reese?

_John puts his hand up. _

Cromartie: Excellent.

_Pulling a gun from the inside of his right leg he fires it at John. _

John's Room

_John's talking to Sarah after they've time travelled. _

John: You changed the future. You just didn't change it enough.

Kitchen

_Episode 2 Sarah's talking to John & Cameron here before they go to the safe house._

Sarah: These things, they are here & they are programmed with specific missions.

IT Room

_Episode 3 Kate Connor posing as Kate Walker talks to the class._

Kate: Okay class hello my name's Kate Walker.

_She writes that on the white board._

School Hallway

_A student down the hall calls out at something that's happening outside. _

Student: Jumper! Outside the gym!

School Car Park

_Cameron talks to John about the girl Jordan who's goanna jump. _

Cameron: That's my new friend. The crying one from the bathroom.

_John seeing Kate going up to Jordan goes forward. Cameron stops him._

John: We gotta help her--now!

_Cameron looks at him serious._

Cameron: No.

Kitchen

_John's talking to Sarah & Camero after Jordan's sucide._

John: I could have done something. I was right there.

Sarah: & what were you goanna do, be a hero? Get your name in the papers, your face?

John: Isn't that what I'm supposed to be a hero isn't that who I am?

Outside Andy's House 

_Later that evening John's shocked at the person he's just caught up with who burned Andy Goode's house. _

John: Miss. Walker.

Dr Fleming's House

_Agent Simpson looks down at Dr Fleming's deformed body after he's been murdered. _

Agent Simpson: They took his eyes, James. They took his friggin' eyes.

Dr Lyman's Room

_Dr Lyman a plastic surgeon is talking into a Dictaphone about a patient. _

Dr. Lyman: Patient is female, 33. Previous lipo & breast augmentation with complications of seroma & scarring.

_Hearing a noise he looks up._

Dr. Lyman: Hello?

_He walks out the room & goes over to a door where he hears the noise coming from._

Dr. Lyman: Hello?

_Opening it up he sees Cromartie looking on a computer & different patients faces. _

Consultation Room

_Sarah talks in the background as Dr Lyman walks in the room. _

Sarah (monologue): _When John was little, before bed, I used to read him fairy tales. One night, I read him a folk tale called the Golem Prague, the story of a clay monster made by a rabbi to protect the Jews of the city. He didn't sleep for months. I went to him tried to tell him that it wasn't real, that I'd made it all up. Somehow, that made it all worse._

Dr. Lyman: You shouldn't be back here. The office is closed.

Cromartie: You do reconstructive surgery?

Dr. Lyman: You need a consult. You'll have to call Monday.

Cromartie: I need reconstructive surgery.

Dr. Lyman: You can either just leave now or I can call the police. Your choice.

_Cromartie turns round & taking of his mouth mask shows Dr. Lyman his half reconstructed face. _

Sarah (monologue): _What I failed to remember was that, at the end of the story, the Golem turns on its maker & kills him, as well as the rest of the town._

_He looks at Dr Lyman angrily. _

Cromartie: Now.

Kitchen

_Sarah & John are going over the events that happened outside Andy Goode's house earlier on. _

John: God I can't believe it. Miss. Walker Kate a resistance fighter.

_He looks at Sarah._

John: Do you think she was the 4th one from the safe house?

Sarah: I don't know.

_Cameron buts in. _

Cameron: She isn't.

_John looks at her._

John: How do you know?

Cameron: Because 4 men were set back not 3 & 1 woman.

_Sarah senses she's lying._

Sarah: You know who she is don't you?

_Cameron lies this time._

Cameron: No.

Sarah: Yes you do your lying. Tell us.

Cameron: I can't.

John: Why not?

Cameron: Because if Skynet knew she was here & that you knew she was also they'd hunt her down & kill her thus changing the future in more ways than you could imagine.

Sarah: Why she's just a woman.

Cameron: No she's not. She's John Connor's wife & 2nd in command.

_John eyes widen in shock when hearing this. _

John: Your joking right?

Cameron: No I am not.

John: Hang on a sec your saying Miss Walker Kate our IT teacher is actually my wife?

Cameron: In the future yes.

Sarah: Do you know why she's here? Why she wasn't with those resistance guys?

Cameron: No

John: But you knew she was my 2nd in command.

Cameron: Yes. She helped you form the resistance & pick fighters.

Sarah: How much do you know about her?

Cameron: Everything.

Sarah: Tell us.

(This's my interpretation of Katherine Brewster which goes of the events of T3 & T4)

Cameron: Katherine Brewster was born 10 years after John. Her father Robert Brewster was military which's where she learned about guns, bombs, warfare & strategy. She majored in computers & electronics & was good at fixing & programming things but she did hacking on the side stealing people's identities laundering money from huge companies getting into the White House & Pentagon downloading classified information.

John: & I employed her in the resistance?

Cameron: Her work caught your eye & you met after Judgment Day & told her everything about Skynet. She formed the resistance with you through her fathers army contacts & helped you choose fighters.

Sarah: & the marriage part?

_Cameron looks at her._

Cameron: John & Kate married 5 years later & had 1 son 7 years afterwards.

_John nearly dies of shock hearing that._

John: I have a son?

Cameron: Kyle Connor born 2023. Named after your father.

_He thinks back to the roof scene on the day Jordan died. _

John: Shit. That's who she was talking about.

Sarah: What?

John: On the roof the day Jordan died when Kate tried to talk her down Jordan asked how would she know her parents would feel upset if she died & she replied because that's what she'd feel if that happened to her little boy. She must've brought him here. But why? If she had to come back here why didn't she leave Kyle with me?

Cameron: Because you had more important things to do than look after your son.

_John's shocked at that remark._

John: What? That's crazy. Nothing's more important to a father than his child.

Cameron: Not for someone who is leader of mankind & their last hope.

John: Cameron I wouldn't abandon my son for the sake of mankind.

Cameron: You wouldn't but he would.

_Hearing this John can't believe it. _

Sarah: Okay is there anything else?

Cameron: No.

Sarah: Okay.

John: So what do we do about her then?

Sarah: Keep an eye on her. If she's that threatening to Skynet we can't let her die otherwise the resistance won't exist.

Lounge Next Morning

_Sarah comes in seeing John & Cameron ready to go out._

Sarah: Hey where you guys going?

John: Just the mall, have a look around.

Sarah: Okay. Have a good time.

_The 2 are just about to leave when they hear the front doorbell go. Approaching with caution Sarah opens it seeing Kate & Kyle standing outside. _

Porch

Kate: Hi uh may we come in?

_Looking at them Sarah answers._

Sarah: I suppose yes.

_Standing back she lets the 2 come in & closes the door. Walking into the Lounge Kate & Kyle see the others who see them. _

Lounge

Kate: Hi John, Cameron.

_He looks at them both._

John: Kate, Kyle.

Kate: I suppose your wondering what we're doing here after what happened at Andy's house but from the look on Cameron's face she probably told you that.

Sarah: Yes she told us about you & Kyle.

_Kate notices John looking at Kyle._

Kate: It's okay John. He knows about you & Sarah & Cameron. He's seen younger pictures of you & he knew Cameron in the future.

_Sarah questions Kate._

Sarah: & how do you know her?

_Cameron says this._

Cameron: She captured & reprogrammed me so John could send me back.

Sarah: Okay. Why did you burn Andy's house?

Kate: Because that's what you would've done had I not done it. I couldn't risk Skynet seeing a picture of you knowing you'd time travelled.

_John speaks a little concerned. _

John: & what if they saw a picture of you?

Cameron: They don't know she's travelled back.

_John looks at Cameron._

John: Not yet no.

_Sarah questions Kate again._

Sarah: Why did you travel back? & not with those fighters?

Kate: A terminator we reprogrammed developed a glitch. Before it could kill me he told me something other than what Cameron knew would happen to John in the past.

Sarah: Do you know what that was?

_Cameron answers that. _

Cameron: No I killed it before it could tell her.

_John asks a question of his own._

John: How did you know I'd be in this year?

Kate: After you sent Cameron back you told me what would happen so you sent me here instead. I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was straight away but I couldn't encase Skynet knew I'd come back.

Sarah: So why are you here now then?

Kate: The T800 that was sent back to kill you in 1999 did not die.

_John goes wide eyed hearing this._

John: Cromartie's alive? How?

Kate: I've been monitoring the media for possible threats. Yesterday's, arson at an Oakland dock forced the rerouting of a shipment of refined Coltan into the port of Los Angeles.

_Sarah confused at that name._

Sarah: Coltan?

_Cameron explains what that is. _

Cameron: A key element Skynet uses to make our endoskeleton alloy.

Sarah: That doesn't mean Cromartie's back. I blew his head off in encase you'd forgotten.

John: We do remember mom.

_Getting her laptop out of her bag Kate switches it on & plugs in a usb stick by the side. _

Kate: I found a news report on CNN about you time travelling forward. In the background of the video lies an endoskeleton head.

_Switching on Windows Media Player she plays the film. Pausing the video she highlights the bit where the head is & zooming in enhances the picture._

Kate: There.

_Seeing it Cameron talks._

Cameron: He came through. He knows we're here.

_Sarah replies as if it doesn't bother her._

Sarah: It's just a head.

Kate: His chip is intact. They're programmed to repair themselves & blend in also.

_Cameron confirms that._

Cameron: Kate's right he might still need Coltan for a missing piece. A leg, an arm.

Kate: He'll rebuild & continue his mission to hunt & kill you.

Sarah: I know what his mission is.

_Walking away she goes into her bedroom._

Sarah's room

_Opening up her wardrobe she looks for the bag with the money that got from the safe house._

Sarah: I still have the money from the safe house. We can all go south, set up across the border, off the grid.

John: Go south? But I thought you said we weren't goanna run anymore. We were goanna fight.

_Sarah replies back._

Sarah: This is different.

_John starts getting angry. _

John: Right it is different. If Cromartie's damaged, he's vulnerable. We know where he'll be.

Cameron: A new skin means a new face. We won't know what'll he look like.

_John protests at Cameron's answer. _

John: But we know where he'll be. Me & Kate can hack into the port schedule no problem. We find the container & we wait. We hunt him for a change or we can run... again.

_Sarah looks at Kate._

Sarah: Do you know when the ship carrying the Coltan comes in?

Kate: 10am this morning.

Sarah: Okay thanks for the information.

_She walks back into the kitchen._

Kitchen

_Seeing Sarah's face John's shocked._

John: Mom.

Sarah: What?

John: We can't just leave Kate out of this.

Cameron: We can't use her John. If Cromartie fought you both & killed you.

_John backs up what he's said. _

John: But if it weren't for her we wouldn't have known about the Coltan in the first place. 4 people's better than 3 right?

_Sarah sighs admitting defeat. _

Sarah: Alright she can come. Cameron get the shotguns. John the the C-4's in the bathroom under the towels.

_She looks at Kate._

Sarah: I assume you have weapons of your own?

Kate: At my apartment yes.

Sarah: Right.

_John goes to grab the car keys but Sarah gets them first._

Sarah: Like you're goanna drive.

John: Hey it's not like I can't drive.

Sarah: Let's go.

LA Port Warehouse Later On

_Conveyer cars are loading crates of Coltan onto a truck. Cameron spies what they're doing. Hiding in a corner Sarah, John & Kate are priming charges up. Cameron comes over to them._

Sarah: Cromartie?

Cameron: Not here yet. They're humans.

Sarah: Keep setting the charges.

_Kate looks up from what she's doing. _

Kate: If he comes for that container, he'll have to come through here. We need to place the charges at different points of the warehouse.

_She reassumes what she was doing. John asks her a question. _

John: Where's Kyle?

_Looking back up Kate stares at him. _

Kate: With a neighbour. He's safe don't worry.

_Finishing them of each person goes somewhere & places a charge down. Looking over at the entrance they see a Police Officer coming in with a gun._

Sarah: Is that Cromartie? Cameron.

_Seeing him John edges out but Kate grabs him back. She looks at him seriously._

Kate: Don't. 

_Coming out Sarah aims her shotgun at him. The Police Officer aims his handgun at her. Coming up behind Kate quickly grabs him & disarms the officer before aiming the gun at him after he's knocked out. Coming over Cameron grabs him & checks his pulse. _

Cameron: He'll survive.

_Sarah can't believe Cameron's response. _

Sarah: He's human.

_Kate looks down at the Police Officer._

Kate: Well obviously not a very strong one.

_Hearing the truck start they see men get inside. The gang run behind some containers & hide. Looking over at a corner John sees some men lying on the floor in their underwear._

John: Mom. Those other guys just stole the truck.

Sarah: Cromartie has men working with him? Does that happen?

Cameron: You work with me.

_The truck starts up & heads out of the warehouse. Seeing this Kate talks._

Kate: We have to follow that truck.

2nd Warehouse

_The Coltan's been unloaded off the truck. Sarah, John, Kate & Cameron are seeing this through an opened window. _

John: That's Coltan. If that's what you're made of, no wonder you're so dense.

Cameron: Not density. Heat resistance.

_Kate explains what Cameron's saying._

Kate: T600 models had a titanium alloy endoskeleton. But it was vulnerable to heat. Coltan alloy has a higher melting point.

_Sarah half laughs at Cameron & Kate._

Sarah: You know what I love about you guys? Even when you've evolved into the ultimate indestructible killing machine, you're not above self-examination & improvement. You didn't reprogram her very well there Kate.

_Kate looks at Cameron._

Kate: Yeah I should've made her more human.

_John laughs as Cameron just stares. A guy spray plates a number plate on the front of the truck._

Sarah: Military tags?

_A guy named Carter comes out. The other men go over to him._

Carter: Leave it. We need to move. Now.

_Mike looks at carter seriously._

Mike: How about we get paid now, seriously?

_Another person stands up for Carter. _

Worker: How about you shut up & go now?

_Carter grabbing a carton of Coltan puts it onto the truck perfectly. Sarah seeing looks shocked at how unwounded Carter is. _

Sarah: He's not damaged at all.

_Cameron scans Carter to see if he's the same as Cromartie. _

Cameron: That's not Cromartie. Endoskeleton structure points don't match. He's too short.

_John's shocked at the fact of there being another terminator._

John: Another one?

_Sarah replies a little confused. _

Sarah: Why does he have all this? I thought these things just hunt & kill people.

_Kate answers her question. _

Kate: They do if that's what there programmed for otherwise they perform whatever mission they're tasked.

John: & what kind of mission is this?

Hospital Hallway

_Agent Ellison's walking down the hall with a detective talking about the 6 people that have been murdered._

Detective: Man, it weird's me out more & more. We barely get a crime scene up, & the FBI is here like that. Like you guys got some kind of magic powers or something.

_A cop hands him a coffee which he takes._

Detective: Thanks, Lou.

_Agent Ellison continues talking._

Agent Ellison: Computers, my friend. Log in a weird blood sample that matches one of my other cases, &, poof, I appear.

Detective: They're goanna put us all out of work one of these days. Not that I'll mind.

_They get up to the consultation room. _

Agent Ellison: Wouldn't worry about that. Always goanna need somebody to clean up.

Consultation Room

_Come in they see Dr. Lyman's body on the floor after Cromartie's killed him._

Agent Ellison: So who we got here?

_The detective looks at his police notes & answers. _

Detective: Dr. David Lyman, plastic surgeon. Office manager found him this morning when she came to open up.

_They walk round the room. The detective continues reading from his notes._

Detective: Swabbed your weird blood out of the drain. Otherwise, the place is clean. Nothing missing, no motive, zip. So what's your interest here?

_Looking at Dr Lyman's body Agent Ellison answers him. _

Agent Ellison: I got six guys dead, no rhyme or reason. Except some kinder blood that isn't quite blood. It's not natural. I like natural. Natural's assuring. It helps me sleep at night.

Detective: I meant more the FBI's interest.

_Agent Ellison looks up at the detective._

Agent Ellison: Oh well you know the FBI. We're interested in everything.

Security Room

_The detective shows CCTV video footage on a computer of Cromartie leaving the building. _

Detective: So this guy... Comes in Friday night. Leaves Sunday, A.M. That's the only lead we have at the moment.

_The hospital office manager comes to them with a folder of the guy Cromartie looked at on the computer._

Office Manager: I thought he looked familiar. He was a patient. We did his chin & nose last May. George Lazlo.

Outside 2nd Warehouse 

_Seeing Carter put on his jacket. John goes to his, Sarah & Cameron Jeep Wrangler & gets his back pack out. _

John: We still have the charges. We can rig 'em at the door. Blow 'em when they try to drive out. Then Cameron & Kate can take out...

_Sarah buts in with, a different idea._

Sarah: Get in the car. We're going.

_She sees the look on his face._

Sarah: What? John, the plan was to hunt Cromartie. That's not Cromartie.

_John gets angry. _

John: So.

Sarah: So you just wanna walk in there, kick their asses & go for pancakes? It doesn't work like that. We're outnumbered.

_John tries defending what he's saying. _

John: We have her & Kate.

Sarah: We don't know what's going on.

_She points to the warehouse._

Sarah: That thing has real estate it has employees. Who knows how many more are in there. There's 4 of us. I'm not saying we run. But we need to step back, see what's going on.

_John doesn't like what she's saying._

John: So we run, in other words.

_Kate explains about Sarah's concerns._

Kate: John your mom's just being cautious.

_He loos at angry._

John: I don't care Kate.

_Sarah points to Cameron._

Sarah: Can you tell him to get in the car?

Cameron: It's too dangerous. We should go.

_John argues with Cameron._

John: It's always too dangerous! It's war. War is dangerous!

_Coming up to him Kate puts her right hand on his left shoulder._

Kate: John if you die. They win.

_Moving his shoulder away from her John steps backwards in disgust. _

John: & how many of those things, those endoskeletons, do you think they can make out of that load of metal in there? 'Cause that's what we're talking about. It's truck full of enemy soldiers. What if they're building them right here, right now? I thought you of all people would not want that to happen.

_Thinking about this, Kate answers._

Kate: No.

John: If could get myself on into the truck, we can track them by laptop.

_Sarah discounts everything she's heard. _

Sarah: John Connor, we're going... now.

_Sarah & Cameron get inside their Jeep Wrangler whilst Kate goes to her BMW._

Cameron: 530.

Sarah: What?

Cameron: Endoskeletons. Based on the approximate volume of Coltan in this shipment. That's how many.

_Hearing this Kate turning round hangs her head down._

Kate: Shit.

_Looking up she sees John climbing inside the cracked open vent._

Kate: John.

_She runs after him. Seeing this Sarah & Cameron get out of the car. _

Sarah: John!

_Kate climbs in after him through the opened vent. _

Sarah: Kate.

_Sarah goes to climb in also but Cameron stops her._

Sarah: Damn it.

_Cameron pulls her back. _

Cameron: No! If they see us, they'll find them.

_Sarah replies concerned._

Sarah: But John.

Cameron: It's alright. Kate won't let anything happen to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside Warehouse

_John comes up to an army van & stops. Catching up with him Kate grabs John & pins him against it. Sarah & Cameron watch from outside. Kate puts her hand on his mouth shushing him. Looking around she sees men talking with each other. _

Crew Man: Yeah, we just have a couple of more to load.

_After the coasts clear she & John go over to another van then jump on the truck. John attaches his cell phone to one of the crates as Kate keep watch. Finishing up the 2 walk to go out the truck. They hear someone coming towards them._

Crew Man 2: Here's the route we're taking.

_The 2 run to the back of the truck. Sarah looks on concerned as the crewman come round. _

_  
_Crew Man: Drop some of this Coltan off. What do you think?

_Carter with them answers._

Carter: Get Mark & let's go.

Crew Man: Got it.

_Seeing the men disappear John & Kate slowly walks towards the end but stop when they hear another person coming. _

Crew Man 3: Okay let's roll.

Kate: Go back.

_They both run to the back again as one of the men climbs aboard & pulls the back door down. Settling down he loads his gun. The 4__th__ person gets inside the truck. _

Crew Man 4: All right guys come on.

_The crew men leave._

Outside 2nd Warehouse

_A 5__th__ Crewman sees Sarah & Cameron. He points his gun at them. _

Crew Man: Hey! You wanna tell me what you're doing here?

_Sarah comes over to him putting her hands up._

Sarah: Have you seen a dachshund puppy?

_The man looks at her confused._

Crew Man 5: Huh?

_Grabbing his gun she pulls it of him & knock him out in 2 strikes. _

Inside 2nd Warehouse

_Carter drives the 1__st__ army truck out as someone closes the warehouse door. Climbing inside Sarah & Cameron come up to it & try to open the locked door. Using her strength Cameron does that. _

Street Outside

_Coming outside, Sarah & Cameron see the street looks empty._

Inside Truck

_John & Kate sit quietly at the back of the truck. Seeing the other guy Kate lifts her shirt up & pulls out her gun. Turning of the safety catch she aims it at the guy. John pulls her arm back lowering the gun. He shakes his head at her. Seeing his look she reinitiates the catch. Climbing over her John goes to the end & peers out a bit. _

Warehouse Office

_Cameron's checking the computer to see where John & Kate are._

Sarah: They had army uniforms. The tags. Where would they go?

_Cameron finds that info out._

Cameron: They're going north. John's phone. You can track it online.

_She brings a map of their route & shows Sarah it. _

Sarah: This actually works?

Inside Truck

_John's about to go to his phone but it falls of the crater & smashes onto the floor. _

Warehouse Office

_The signal on the computer disappears. Sarah looks worried._

Sarah: Wait, wait, wait. No, no.

Cameron: The signal is lost. The phone might be damaged.

_Sarah presses some buttons on the keyboard angrily._

Sarah: Come on. Damn it!

Inside Truck

_The guy looks for where the sound came from. Seeing the broken phone he bends down. Up above Kate grabs him by the neck & pulls him against the crater then John whacks him on the head with a piece of wood. Kate lets the man go making him slump onto the floor. Coming down John picks up the phone & see if it works. _

Warehouse Office

Sarah: Come on!

_Getting frustrated she throws the keyboard on the table._

Cameron: Breaking the computer won't help.

_Sarah looks at Cameron angrily. _

Sarah: Do you have any idea what's going on? I lost him. I lost John.

Cameron: I understand. But he's with Kate. Nothing will happen.

_Sarah backs away from Cameron._

Sarah: You don't know that. It's impossible for you to understand.

_Cameron stares at Sarah understanding what she's meaning. ._

Cameron: Without John, your life has no purpose.

_Sarah sits down on a chair. _

Sarah: I can't believe I let him talk me into this. You try to open your hands just a little, & it's too soon.

_Cameron looks at her replying back._

Cameron: Is it? The world ends in four years.

Inside Truck

_John & Kate are near the door. John tries calling Sarah on Kate's cell phone but gets bad reception._

Kate: We have to get out.

_Unzipping his coat John gets a mini tool box & opens it up. Getting something out he puts it inside the padlock & fiddles it about. _

John: Come on, come on.

_He slumps back unsuccessful. _

Kate: Let me try.

_Taking over she gives it a go. Failing too she flops her head back with his. _

Ellison's Desk

_Agent Ellison's looking at a picture of George Lazlo & the guy from the CCTV footage. Agent Simpson walks up. Ellison looks up. _

Agent Ellison: What?

Agent Simpson: Left you a message. Davidson was buying at Houston's. When you didn't show, they sent me to check to see if you'd died or something. Did you die?

_Agent Ellison hands her George Lazlo's picture._

Agent Ellison: You run across him on those Pico murders? Or John Doe's bar code tats?

_She looks at the guy._

Agent Simpson: No... who is he?

Agent Ellison: George Lazlo. Unemployed actor. Got him on video at the murder scene. Only suspect I got but his file is straight vanilla.

Agent Simpson: Are you trying to impress the boss? Crank out the Sugar Ray & call Monica Lewinksy. It's 1999 again.

Agent Ellison: Sugar what?

Agent Simpson: James. If you trying to get back on the rising young star list, forget about it. I mean, this case is a dog. & you're not young.

_A black FBI Agent Steward comes over to them._

Agent Ellison: Agent Stewart, can I help you?

Agent Steward: You got some guy holed up in room three?

Agent Ellison: That would be my dog.

_Agent Simpson looks at little confused hearing that. _

Agent Simpson: Lazlo?

Hallway

_Agent Ellison & Agent Steward are walking down there talking about Lazlo._

Agent Steward: He asked if he needed a lawyer. I told him it was just a courtesy thing. So what's this all about?

Agent Ellison: It's about my case.

_They stop outside Lazlo's holding room & look at him._

Agent Steward: Good case?

Agent Ellison: We'll find out soon enough. He strike, you as a killer?

Agent Steward: Everyone strikes me as a killer.

Holding Room 3

_Ellison's questioning Lazlo there about the 6 murders that have happened.._

Agent Ellison: So... George... You're an actor. Been in anything I've seen?

_George's baffled as why he's there._

Lazlo: What is this about?

Agent Ellison: Just some questions related to Dr. Lyman's death. So...anything? I see a lot of movies.

_Lazlo looks away from Ellison for a few seconds then turns his head back to him._

Lazlo: It's been slow.

Agent Ellison: Well, it's picking up around here, I'll tell you that.

_Opening the folder in front the shows George some pictures of him on CCTV._

Agent Ellison: I got six dead bodies & a mystery man who might be trying to change his identity. So is that why you got the work? Chin & nose. Did you kill the doctor to cover your tracks?

_A woman called Dolores comes in with a blood sampling kit._

Agent Ellison: Ah, Dolores. Meet Mr. Lazlo. I was hoping that he would give us a little blood sample. If you're not my guy, you're out of my file here in an hour, tops.

Dolores: Make a fist.

_She shows George what to do which he does so. Getting her kit out of her bag she gets to work._

Agent Ellison: Great.

_Taking a needle she inserts it inside him. _

Dolores: Just a little sting.

_She has trouble finding a vein._

Dolores: Can't seem to find a vein.

_After a few seconds blood starts pouring into the tube. George takes offence at how he's been treated. _

Lazlo: You guys are a bunch of fascists, you know that?

Warehouse Office

_The guy Sarah knocked outside is tied up to a chair. He wakes up seeing Sarah & Cameron in front of him. _

Crew Man 5: Are you kidding me?

Sarah: No.

_She punches him in the face._

Sarah: Tell me where they went.

Crew Man 5: Lady, go to hell.

_Sarah gets angry with him. _

Sarah: Tell me where they went, or I'm goanna beat you to death.

_She punches him again in the face._

Sarah: & don't call me lady.

_Sarah punches him a few more times there again._

Sarah: Tell me where they went, damn it!

Cameron: If you beat him to death, he can't tell us anything.

Crew Man 5: I'm not goanna tell you anything.

Sarah: Okay.

_She gets a knife out from her bag & goes up to him._

Crew Man 5: Yeah, like you got the stones.

_Sarah cuts him loose then bangs the knife onto the desk. _

Sarah: You can go. If you can get past her.

_She leaves the room as the man gets up. He sees Cameron looking at him. _

Los Angeles Highway

_Sarah's looking at her phone as the man's driving them somewhere. Cameron looks at her._

Cameron: What are you doing?

Sarah: Seeing if John's called.

_Sarah scrolls down the missed calls list for an unnamed number. _

Cameron: But his phone's damaged.

_Sarah looks up at Cameron._

Sarah: Yes. But he may use Kate's if she has it on her.

_Putting it back in her pocket Sarah reassumes looking at a map & talks to crewman 5._

Sarah: McGuire Gunnery range? This place is the size of L.A. County. Where exactly are they?

_The guy doesn't answer Sarah._

Cameron: She's talking to you.

Crew Man 5: It's depot 37. It's a decommissioned arms depot in the southeast corner. You take the outer loop past all these old, abandoned hangars. It was an air force base back in the cold war. I don't know what they're doing. I was supposed to guard the warehouse, clean up when they left. The man just needed guys. That's all I know. I swear to God.

_Sarah looks at him not taking in what he said. _

Sarah: Just drive faster.

Arms Depot Gates

_Carter slows down as he approaches the gates. A guard talks to him._

Guard: Badge, please.

Carter_ shows him his I.D. The gates open & he & the truck behind drive on._

Lazlo's Apartment

_Lazlo talks to himself as he grabs a Pepsi can & open it up. He watches the microwave cook his food._

Lazlo: Your tax dollars at work.

_He throws the cotton wool where the lady took his blood in the bin. Drinking his Pepsi he hears the microwave bleep. Turning round he gets what he was cooking there out. Lazlo hears the door knock. _

Lazlo: What, you need more blood?

_Opening up the door he's shocked to see someone there look like him. _

Lazlo: What the...

_Cromartie grabs him by the neck & lifts him inside. _

Lazlo: Hey! Aah! What are you doing? Let me go. Put me down!

_Coming over to a mirror Cromartie looks at himself._

Lazlo: Put me.

_He bang's George's, head against the mirror smashing it up. George slumps to the floor dead. _

Arms Depot

_Waiting inside the parked truck John & Kate hear someone trying to open up the front door. The guys outside see that the locks been jimmied. _

Crew Man 1: Did you lock this?

Crew Man 2: Yeah.

_John & Kate hide as the door goes up._

Crew Man 1: Damn it. Damn it! Guy must have popped it. He's been bitchin' about money all week.

Crew Man 2: Think he just split?

Crew Man 1: You surprised? Guy threatened to bail twice a day. Let's just finish this & get out of here.

_They walk away from the truck._

Crew Man 2: Who tells Carter?

Crew Man 1: You... he's your friend.

Crew Man 2: Friend? He's just a guy I met.

_Kate comes up to the front making sure the coasts clear._

Kate: Coasts clear.

_John goes up to her & they both get of the truck. Familiarizing themselves they see where they are. Seeing a corner they go over to it. _

FBI Conference Room

_Agent Ellison's showing other FBI agents slides of the 6 murder victims._

Agent Ellison: Six victims. Different parts of the city, different worlds, different lives. What's the connection?

FBI Agent: Greta was saying none. Guys in the house were drug dealers.

Agent Ellison: But there's some blood matches. & we got George here.

_He brings up a picture of him._

Agent Ellison: George Lazlo.

_The FBI agent looks at George's picture confused._

FBI Agent: & who, exactly, is this guy?

Agent Steward: Actually, Jim...

Agent Ellison: James... not Jim. James.

Agent Steward: Right, right, apologies. Before you go on, I just wanna make sure you're aware Lazlo was cleared. Blood sample came back. Not a match to the plastic surgeon's office.  
_The FBI agents surprised of hearing this news._

FBI Agent: We got blood? How'd we manage that?

Agent Ellison: I finessed the samples. &, yes, I heard it didn't match. But, I've been thinking of another possibility. Whoever killed Dr. Lyman was in there for two days.

_He shows them the CCTV picture of Cromartie_

Agent Ellison: I'm thinking there's a chance our killer had himself cut to look like Lazlo. Forced the Doctor to operate then killed him.

_Agent Simpson looks at Ellison quizitively. _

Agent Simpson: Wouldn't there be scars & bruising?

Agent Ellison: The office has a hyperbaric oxygen system which speeds healing. & he could have used makeup.

_Agent Steward tries not to look smug in front of everyone._

Agent Steward: Actually, I considered this too. I asked the office manager. Apparently they keep detailed records of the anesthesia. According to their log, the levels were unchanged. No one had surgery.

Agent Ellison: No one had anesthesia. There's a possibility they just didn't use any.

Agent Steward: Right, I asked that too. She said a job like that... four, five hours under the knife, cutting that deep into the tissue of the face, the nose the eyes. You can't take that kind of pain. It's impossible.

_FBi agent says his final response_

FBI Agent: You got some kind of release from this Lazlo guy, right, for the blood? Last thing we need's a lawsuit. So if there isn't anything else...

_Then he walks out the room. _

Hallway 

_Agent Steward comes up to Agent Ellison._

Agent Steward: Hey... sorry, Jim. Facts are facts.

_He goes off as Agent Simpson joins Ellison & they walk down the hallway._

Agent Simpson: Sorry about that. But, you know, if it doesn't add up, it just doesn't add up.

Agent Ellison: Doesn't add up it's 'cause we don't have all the numbers yet.

_Coming up to a room they both stop._

Agent Simpson: James, nobody expects anything from you on this. Your ass is suitably covered. Why you wanna rock the boat?

Agent Ellison: Last time I had a case where this many things didn't add up, three people blew themselves up in a bank. Look, I don't know, Greta. I just, I just feel it.

_Greta pats Ellison on the shoulder._

Agent Simpson: Yeah, maybe you should try feeling a little less. Cause you're going blind.

_She walks away fro him. _

Highway

_Crewman 5's on the ground of the side of the highway where he, Sarah & Cameron stopped._

Crew Man 5: Hey! Hey... You, You can't just leave me here.

_Sarah calls out Cameron._

Sarah: Come on, hurry up.

_Cameron walks up to the truck._

Cameron: Would have been faster to kill him. Sometimes, you seem inefficient.

Sarah: I'm not for you to understand.

Cameron: You said that before.

Sarah: I do things, you know? Stupid, illogical, inefficient things. Humans... get used to it.

_Cameron gets inside the truck. & Sarah starts up the engine._

Arms Depot

_Seeing the exit, John & Kate head towards it. The guys there are talking about their disappeared comrade. John & Kate hide behind the corner again. She attempts to go out but he pulls back. _

Crew Man 1: I told the guy to just be patient. Looks like, he bailed.

_Carter comes up to them._

Carter: So he's gone then?

Crew Man 1: Yeah, it doesn't surprise me. Was bitching about, the money all week.

Carter: Then I wanna thank you for your service.

_Taking his gun he kills the 2. _


	3. Chapter 3

Inside Arms Depot

_John's shocked whilst Kate's angry at Carter having just killed the 2 men. Carter goes over to hanger door & uses a key & closes it up. Standing there behind it he powers down. _

Other Side Of Arms Depot

_Sarah & Cameron drive inside. Stopping the car they both get out & walk over to the door. _

Sarah: This is it This is depot 37? Did that guy lie to you?

Cameron: No. This is it. This is where the factory will be.

Sarah: What factory?

Cameron: Where I'll be made. Me & many others. Right there. It's inside. Coltan is rare in the future. Much of it was destroyed when the bombs went off. He's stockpiling it for after judgment day. It's in the bunker, where it'll be safe.

Inside Arms Depot

_The guy from earlier that John & Kate knocked out spots them. _

Mike: Hey! Your gun. Give it to me now.

_Kate grabs Mike & quickly disarms him then shoots him the leg. Mike slumps to the floor holding it._

Mike: Aah!

_Bringing the gun up Kate aims it at his head. Grabbing her hand John stops Kate._

John: No!

_Looking at him she lowers the gun down. Stepping out Kate goes out towards Carter. John whispers to her._

John: Kate don't.

_Turning back he looks upon Mike. Taking his jacket off he, wraps it tightly round Mike's wound._

John: Hold onto it.

_He leaves walking out towards Kate. _

John: Kate.

_She's looking at Carter._

Kate: It's okay. He's powered down on standby mode.

John: Can we deactivate him. Remove his chip?

Kate: No if you trigger anything he'll move.

_Looking round John sees a land phone. Running over he picks it up & dials Sarah's cell phone._

Outside Arms Depot

_Cameron & Sarah are talking outside about the girl Jordan._

Cameron: It's not your fault.

Sarah: Maybe it's yours. Maybe if you'd have let him try to save that girl, or at least let him think he had a choice in the matter, maybe he wouldn't have gone off the reservation.

Cameron: John does these things.

Sarah: Not the John I know.

Cameron: The John I know.

_Hearing her cell phone go she answers it._

Sarah: Hello?

Inside Arms Depot  
  
John: Mom?

Outside Arms Depot

_Sarah sighs in relief._

Sarah: John, thank god.

Inside Arms Depot

_John breathes hearing her voice_

John: Mom.

Outside Arms Depot

Sarah: We're right outside. You all right? Is Kate?

Inside Arms Depot

John: We're fine. Listen, the terminators blocking the door but he's powered down. Kate says he's on standby mode but we can't deactivate him because any sudden moment will make him move.

Outside Arms Depot

_Cameron replies hearing the information._

Cameron: She's right The door put him into standby for 15 seconds. That's the reboot time.

_Getting worried Sarah, talks to John._

Sarah: John, listen to me. This is what I want you to do. I want you to open that door. & the 2 of you run. The instant that door cracks open, you run.

_She doesn't hear a reply from him._

Sarah: John?

Inside Arms Depot

_John sighs not wanting that idea._

John: Yeah, I run.

Outside Arms Depot

_Sarah turns of the call & talks to Cameron._

Sarah: So what do you think future John would do right now?

Cameron: We'll see.

Inside Arms Depot

_John puts the phone down & comes over to Kate. _

Kate: Did you get her?

John: Yes. She said to open the door then run.

_Kate nods her head._

Kate: Right we'll need a key.

_Going round Carter Kate sees a key hanging on his neck. She looks at him with hatred in her eyes. John sees this. Moving slowly she lifts the key of his neck. Breathing heavily she gives it to John. He runs over to the control panel & turns the key opening the door._

Outside Arms Depot 

_Sarah & Cameron seeing the door open go up to it. _

Inside Arms Depot

_Carter reactivating spots John & Kate heading for the truck. Grabbing her by the neck he recognises Kate. _

Carter: Kate Connor.

_Choking Kate struggles to get off him. John looks on concerned. Cameron grabs him from behind & throws him away from her. Kate slumps to the floor gasping for breath. Sarah pulls her up. _

Sarah: You alright?

_Kate nods her head at Sarah._

Kate: Yes.

_Seeing the army truck Sarah talks._

Sarah: Let's go.

_They get inside the truck as Cameron fights Carter. The 2 terminators knock kicks & punches at each other trying to outwit the other one. Cameron hits Carter a few times with a metal rod which bends in half. John tries starting it up but has trouble doing so._

John: Come on!

Sarah: I thought you said you could drive.

_He's fiddling with the gearbox. Carter throws Cameron against the Coltan truck. She kicks him away from here. _

John: It's jammed or something.

Sarah: Step on the clutch.

_John does so as he continues trying the gearbox. Sarah shouts at him. _

Sarah: Hard!

_Carter overpowers Cameron when they're fighting still. Sarah talks to John determinately. _

Sarah: If you're goanna be a hero, you gotta learn how to drive a stick.

_Yanking the gearbox she sifts it into drive making it go forward. Coming up to them Carter stops the car & starts ramming it back. They both have a tug of war match trying to outwit the other. Leaning out the window Sarah fires her shotgun at his face making Carter stumble back & fall over. The truck goes over Carter's body then moves out as Cameron walking up beside it puts the key in the door control & turns the lock. _

Outside Arms Depot

_Sirens wail signalling the door closing behind them. The truck stops a little way from it. _

Cameron: Let's go.

_John looks back at the door then round at Cameron._

John: But can he get out?

_Climbing onto the side door Cameron smiles showing, them the door key. _

Sarah: Drive.

_John shifts the gearbox making the truck roll forward & move, of. _

George Lazlo's Apartment

_Cromartie hearing a knock on the door goes over & answers it. _

Agent Ellison: Mr. Lazlo. May I come in?

_Stepping aside Cromartie lets him in. _

Agent Ellison: Thank you.

_He notices the food & drink on the floor that the real Lazlo dropped when Cromartie attacked him. _

Agent Ellison: Hey... Pepperoni? I love those things. My bosses told me I should stay clear of you. For legal reasons.

_Cromartie answers him unaltered. _

Cromartie: I understand.

Agent Ellison: But I thought I owed it to you to drop by. Give you a warning.

_Cromartie pretends to be confused. _

Cromartie: A warning?

Agent Ellison: Well, there's a chance a small chance, but a chance that there's someone out there who might be trying to steal your identity.

_Cromartie acts all shocked._

Cromartie: Steal my identity? What would they do with that?

Agent Ellison: What do people do with anything these days? teal, cheat, harm, & intimidate others.

Agent Ellison: Damage the national psyche. Anyway... If you see or hear anything unusual. Call me, anytime.

_He gives Cromartie his FBI card. Looking up Cromartie talks to Ellison. _

Cromartie: Thank you for your help.

Agent Ellison: Sure. Hey... Have a nice day.

Cromartie: Have a nice day.

_Passing by Agent Ellison walks out the room. _

Los Angeles Highway

_Sometime later Cameron drives the Coltan truck alone towards a cliff._

Sarah (monologue): _Not every version of the Golem story ends badly. In one, the monster is a hero, destroying all those that seek to harm its maker. In another, the Golem's maker destroys his creature before it destroys the world._

_She puts a bar of Coltan on the accelerator then smashes the front window open & climbs onto the top of the truck. Walking to the back she jumps off as the truck goes over the edge & falls into the water. A bit further away John, Sarah & Kate wait by the army truck. _

Sarah: You okay?

_John doesn't like Sarah's look. _

John: I'm fine. Really. How many times we goanna have this talk?

Sarah: A lot, I think.

_Turning round she gets inside the truck. Kate touches John's shoulder._

Kate: Come on John.

_They both go & get inside the truck & Cameron comes up & gets in the back._

Neighbours Apartment 

_Knocking on the door the Connors wait. Opening it up a woman sees them._

Tracy: Kate.

Kate: Tracy hey. These are some of my friends.

Tracy: Oh right come on in.

_Stepping aside she lets them all in. Seeing his mom Kyle runs over to her. _

Kyle: Mommy.

_Picking him up Kate hugs him. _

Kate: Hey sweetie. You been a good boy?

Tracy: Yeah he was great. He loved playing with Riley.

_The Connors smile at Tracy then at Kyle. Kate explains the situation with the 2 boys. _

Kate: They go to the same school.

_She looks at Tracy._

Kate: Thanks for looking after him Tracy.

Tracy: No problems. Happy to do it anytime.

Kate: Right then we'd better get going hey. See you Tracy.

Tracy: Bye guys.

_Turning round they leave & walk down the corridor to Kate's apartment. Unlocking it with her key they all walk inside._

Kate's Apartment

Kate: Okay sweetie, take your things into your bedroom & I'll start dinner in a while.

Kyle: All right mommy.

_Running of he heads for his bedroom. Sarah smiles seeing him go._

Sarah: He's a credit to you & John.

_Turning round, Kate talks to Sarah._

Kate: Thanks. It was pretty amazing how well he adjusted to living here rather than been inside a bunker.

_John asks her something._

John: He didn't mind living in that?

Kate: Well Kyle was born inside one so he had no choice really.

_John nods his head understanding. _

Sarah: It must've been hard for you leaving your John like that?

_Looking at, John Kate smiles._

Kate: He understood that & knew that I did to. Everyone in John's army knows the risks.

_Sarah looks at Kate kindly. _

Sarah: It great you kept an eye on him & protected him. Thank you.

Kate: Of course Sarah.

_She looks at John._

Kate: I'd die for John Connor.

_Hearing this John looks concerned but doesn't show it. The gang see Kyle coming back out. _

Sarah: Well we'd better get going then.

_Turning round, the Connors & Cameron leave the apartment. _

The Connor's Hallway

_Coming inside Cameron veers of to the Lounge. Closing the front door Sarah looks at John. _

John: I should go finish my homework.

_Going through the kitchen John walks upstairs to his bedroom._

Sarah's Room

_Sitting on her bed Sarah's thinking. _

Sarah (monologue): _The pride of man, of parents as well, makes us believe that anything we create, we can control. Whether from clay or from metal, it is in the nature of us to make our own monsters. Our children are alloys, all, built from our own imperfect flesh. We animate them with magic. & never truly know what they will do._

John's Room

_John's hand shakes as he's doing his homework. He looks up & stares ahead. His face showing what he might've done if he'd lost control. The camera holds that then fades to black._

The End


End file.
